The invention relates to a retractable lock for doors, in particular of thin-walled switching cabinets, with a frame mountable on the front side of the door panel and designed for receiving the retractable lever grip, wherein the lever grip in the folded position inside the frame can be secured by a locking device and can be folded along a release path from the retracted position into an actuating position outside of the frame. The further rotation of the lever grip along an actuating path is transmitted into the rotational movement of a pinion which drives a locking rod, which is longitudinally slidably guided at the inner side of the door panel, by engagement of the outer toothing of the pinion at cutouts of the rod.
A pivot lever lock with the aforementioned features is disclosed in European Patent Document 0 261 266. In such locking devices coupled to at least one locking rod, a lock box with a pinion arranged in a plane parallel to the door blade is provided for driving the locking rod at the inner side of the door. The locking rod extends through the lock box so that the engagement of the pinion with outer toothing in the cutouts of the rod takes place in the lock box. The pivot lever which can be retracted into the frame engages with its actuating shaft at the inner side of the door blade the bearing bore of the pinion in the lock box, for driving the pinion, is thus pivotable along its actuating path also in a plane parallel to the door panel. For this purpose, the pivot lever can be folded from its retracted position inside the frame along the release path out of the frame into its actuating position.
The known configuration of such a retractable lock has the disadvantage that the required lock box for embodying the rod drive requires an additional manufacturing and mounting expenditure. The position of the lock box and of the pinion arranged therein requires the pivoting of the pivot lever along an actuating path in a plane which is parallel to the door panel. Since at the same time the pivot lever must be moveable along a release path between the retracted position in the frame and the actuating position in which it is folded out of the frame, different support actions of the pivot lever are required which can be realized only with complex means.
It is therefore an object of the invention to simplify a retractable lock of the aforementioned kind with respect to manufacture and assembly.